


Do Not Forsake Me Oh My Darling (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>(Avon waiting for Anna.)<br/>Tune: Do not forsakeme oh my darling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Forsake Me Oh My Darling (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Do not forsake me oh my darling,  
On this the final day,  
Do not forsake me oh my darling,  
Wait, wait-a-long.

The bullet hurts, the wound is bleeding,  
If I'm a man I must be brave,  
I must keep going 'till I find you,  
Or lie a coward, a lonely coward, or lie a coward in my grave.

Oh to be torn twixt love and livin',  
Supposin' we both end up in prison?  
Look at the time move quickly on,  
Here in this dome.

I made a vow when first I met you,  
That I would love and not forget you,  
I'm not afraid of death alone,  
What will I do if you leave me?

Do not forsake me oh my darling,  
You made that promise when we met,  
Do not forsake me oh my darling,  
Although you're griev'n,  
I can't be leavin',  
For I know I'm nearly dead.

Wait-a-long,  
Wait-a-long,  
Wait-a-long,  
Wait-a-long,


End file.
